1…2…3…the winner is me
by Tina619
Summary: For Shannon her birthday was just like any other day – nothing special. But her boyfriend Roman has a little surprise for her this time...a surprise called Dean Ambrose. Roman Reigns x OC x Dean Ambrose (One-Shot)


**1…2…3…the winner is me**

**By: Tina619**

**Title: 1…2…3…the winner is me**

**Rating: NC-17, sexual content, adult themes, language,**

**Characters: Roman Reigns x OC x Dean Ambrose**

**Summary: For Shannon her birthday was just like any other day – nothing special. But her boyfriend Roman has a little surprise for her this time...a surprise called Dean Ambrose. Roman Reigns x OC x Dean Ambrose (One-Shot)**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the people in this story who are not born of my imagination. The characters of the WWE superstars are based off of their TV personas. I actually use their gimmick names and not their real-life names as this seems to be easier for everyone to read.**

**…**

_**This one-shot is dedicated to my lovely friend Shannon (ShannonTheAwesomeOne).  
You know I've been thinking about this a lot and I finally decided to go with the story below. I really hope you like it. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BABE! 3**_

**…**

**Please note that this one shot is **_**NOT**_** related to the Justice series I've been writing for the last couple of months. The main character of this one shot right here appears to be called Shannon as well but that's about it ;-) Hope this is not too confusing.**

**...**

"Are there any rules, man?" Dean asked after plopping down on the armchair in Roman and Shannon's bedroom, looking at his Samoan friend expectantly.

"Rules? What kind of rules are you talking about?" he asked confused, his heart beating fast in his chest.

He was beyond nervous. He had been dating Shannon for about two years now, they were madly in love with each other, but a common friend of theirs had blabbed that she had this fantasy of being taken by both him and Dean at the same time. And what better opportunity did he have but her birthday? He still had a hard time at sharing her though.

"Well, how am I supposed to know? She's your girl, dude. Maybe you don't want me to fuck her," Dean mumbled, taking a sip of his beer before leaning back slightly.

"Fuck her? Of course you're gonna fuck her. What are you even talking about?" he snapped, wishing he would have never agreed to this to begin with.

"God, do I really have to be specific about this? Can I plunge my dick into her pussy or not?" he asked, rolling his eyes after sighing heavily.

Roman remained silent for a few moments, thinking about his friend's words before answering. Did he want that? Was he okay with Dean taking her like that? He was a jealous man, not liking where this was going, but he believed their love was strong enough to make it through this without hurting their trust and bond to each other.

"Yeah...it's fine. I'm sure she's gonna like it," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes before looking at Dean confused. "What's so funny?"

"Well, I'm just imagining how she's gonna scream my name when she cums," he chuckled, shrieking when Roman threw a pillow at him.

They both grew silent the moment they heard the front door being slammed shut, unintentionally holding their breaths. She was here. She was home.

"Roman? Where are you?" she yelled, surprised that he wasn't waiting for her in the living room.

It was early afternoon and she hadn't heard from her boyfriend all day which worried her. It was her birthday after all and he didn't even text or call? She knew he normally never did when she was at work but today she expected at least a little message.

"I'm in here, babe," he shouted, motioning to Dean to make his way over to him so that they could stand next to each other, welcoming her properly as soon as she entered the bedroom.

"Hey, I thought you...uhm...Dean?" she asked dumbfounded, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw them both next to each other in her bedroom, a few candles lit on the nightstand next to the bed, the roller blinds shut so that the room was dimly lit.

"Happy birthday, babygirl," Roman said with a heart-melting smile on his face, moving closer to her so that he could wrap his arms around her waist, placing a sweet kiss onto her lips.

"Thank you, baby. But...uh...what is Dean doing in here?" she asked confused, glancing over Roman's shoulder to look at their common friend, blushing slightly when he winked at her.

"He's the birthday present," Roman said bluntly, chuckling when she looked back and forth between the two men wide-eyed.

"He's the birthday present?" she wondered aloud, taken aback by the scene in front of her. Was she dreaming?

She watched Dean as he made his way over to them, stopping when he was behind her, pressing his chest against her back, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Let us make you feel good, sweet cheeks," he whispered into her ear, nibbling at her earlobe which made her whole body shiver.

Shannon didn't know what was happening. She knew that Roman was very protective and even possessive when it came to her. It was surprising that he would let something like that happen voluntarily. A threesome? She was beyond excited.

She moaned when Dean bit her neck softly, her eyes looking deep into Roman's who was unbuttoning her blouse, button by button, very slowly.

"Roman...," she whispered, not being able to finish her sentence as he stopped her by placing his index finger over her lips.

"Shh...just enjoy this," he whispered back, bending down slightly to capture her lips, kissing them softly while letting her blouse slide over her shoulders and arms, letting it fall to the ground to leave her in between him and Dean in her black lace bra.

Roman licked her bottom lip seductively, silently asking her for entrance which she gladly granted him only seconds later. She moaned into his mouth when their tongues touched for the first time, both of them fighting for dominance and exploring each other's mouths passionately. She loved his kisses.

Dean made quick work of her bra, unhooking it with one hand and taking it off of her rather hastily, cupping her breasts as soon as they were freed, kneading them with so much need and lust that it sent chills up and down her spine.

"God...that feels so good..." she panted when he started rubbing her nipples in between his thumbs and index fingers, his mouth attacking her neck while Roman unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them down gently while getting on his knees, helping her to get out of them without tumbling.

"Hmm...I love that smell," he moaned after burying his nose in between her legs, pressing it against her still-clothed mound, her panties slightly soaked already.

He hooked his thumbs into its waistband and pulled them down so that they were dangling around her ankles, once again helping her to step out of them, leaving her naked in front of him.

"What about you guys?" she asked hoarsely, covering Dean's hands with hers, showing him how she wanted him to knead her breasts. "Get out of your clothes."

Roman and Dean immediately stopped the sweet torture and looked at each other smirking. In one fell swoop they both got rid of their shirts, throwing them away aimlessly. Their jeans and boxers following shortly afterwards, ending up in the pile next to the closet.

"Is that better?" they both asked in unison, now standing in front of her, waiting for her next move.

But instead of getting an answer, she suddenly fell down on her knees, clasping their cocks, stroking them agonizingly slow while looking deep into their eyes, first Roman's then Dean's.

"Babygirl, that's not what you are supposed to..." Roman started but fell silent as soon as he watched his erection disappear in her mouth, her tongue swirling around it, over and over again.

She kept on stroking Dean while pleasuring Roman with her mouth, both their moans music to her ears.

But Dean grew rather impatient watching her sucking off his best friend, wanting to join the party by trying to plunge himself into her already filled mouth.

"Come on, baby. Suck my cock," he urged her, adrenaline rushing through his veins when she let her tongue swirl over both their lengths, her eyes never leaving his.

She gently let go of Roman so that she could concentrate on Dean alone, letting him dictate the pace by having him grab the back of her head. Roman grimaced slightly when Dean held her tightly, plunging himself so deep into her mouth that he probably hit the back of her throat, making her gag, her nose buried in his pubic hair.

"That's it. Just like that...yes," he panted, repeating the action over and over again until she couldn't breathe anymore.

"Enough of that now. It's your turn to relax and enjoy now," Roman said before helping her up so that she was on her two feet again, feeling slightly guilty for having her pleasure them when it was her birthday and not theirs. "Lay down on your back."

He pecked her lips quickly, relieved when he saw a smile on her face, signalling him that she liked what they were doing to her.

She did as she was told, looking at them both expectantly when she was comfortable on the king size bed, excited to see what would happen next. This was a fantasy coming true and she cherished each and every moment of it.

"Spread your legs," Roman demanded, giving Dean a sign to lay down next to her while he was about to kneel down in between her thighs.

He teasingly touched her clit with the tip of his tongue, smiling to himself when she gasped, loving to torture her until she begged him to finally fuck her. He knew her all too well, knowing how to make her putty in his hands.

Dean started sucking on her nipples, taking them in between his teeth and slightly scraping them, making them even harder. He had always wondered how her boobs looked when they were not hidden underneath some shirt and bra, and he was more than pleased by her ample bust size, not being able to let go of them, constantly touching and teasing them.

"Oh fuck..." Shannon moaned when Roman let his tongue slide along her slick folds, ending at her swollen nub which he took in between his lips, sucking on it before letting it go with a wet pop, following this path a couple more times until he felt that she started quivering.

"I don't want you to cum just yet. We're not done with you, babygirl," he said after licking his now puffy lips, looking at Dean, giving him a sign to lie down on his back.

They'd somehow planned this before, having thought of ways to give her as much pleasure as they could. But until that very day Roman had never confirmed any of these plans, so what they were doing now was more or less spontaneous.

"I trust you haven't been negligent with your pill, right?" Roman whispered into her ear, helping her up so that they were face to face now, both of them on their knees, smiling when she nodded her head. "Great, so do what you do best and ride him."

He motioned with his head towards Dean who was stroking his erection, a content expression on his face when he heard that he was finally getting some action.

"Are you sure?" she asked, not believing that Roman would really allow her to get this intimate with somebody else beside him.

"I am. Now go ahead...," he said with a reassuring smile, sighing heavily when he saw her crawl on the bed so that she could climb on top of Dean.

He watched intently how she took in his friend's erection inch by inch, even more drops of precum on the tip of his cock now. He was highly aroused by the sight in front of him.

He wanted to stroke himself so badly, the moans that were filling the room incredibly turning him on. But he knew that if he touched himself now, he would cum any minute. But he didn't want that. Not now, not like that. He had other things in mind.

Dean was thrusting his hips up, meeting her movements, diving deeper and deeper into her tight pussy, the way her boobs were bouncing almost right in front of his face driving him insane.

"Fuck...babe..." he moaned, grabbing her hips and plunging himself into her more forcefully, snapping one of her nipples in between his teeth, making her cry out in pleasure. "Take that cock...come on..."

Shannon couldn't remember the last time she was that turned on, knowing that Roman was watching her getting fucked by Dean made all of this even more spicy. She couldn't see him but felt his eyes on her from behind.

"Bend down," he suddenly said, pressing his well-toned chest against her back, watching contentedly how she did was she was told, her breasts now flush against Dean's chest.

But what he did next surprised her, even making her yelp.

He spread her ass cheeks gently, caressing them lovingly when he felt how she tensed up. She almost cringed when he spread some lubricant over her hole, teasing her with his finger and slightly poking the digit inside, very slowly so that she could get used to the unfamiliar feeling.

"Relax, babygirl. Concentrate on Dean," he insisted, not wanting her to clench her muscles too much or this wouldn't be pleasant for her.

She tried to be as calm as possible, the feeling of having something back there unknown and making her uneasy, but she soon was distracted by Dean's hectic movements, his cock hitting that special spot inside of her again and again so that she didn't even realize at first that Roman had added another finger, scissoring them inside of her to let her adjust to what she was going to expect soon.

She sighed in frustration when he retreated, loving the warmth of his body against hers, but she didn't have to wait long for him to be behind her again, hearing how he opened a foil packet and exactly knowing what this meant.

"You need to fully relax now, baby. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm gonna be gentle. Keep your eyes fixed on Dean, feel how he's buried deep inside of you. Let it happen," he said quietly, his voice almost a whisper.

Shannon took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a brief moment before looking at Dean who gave her a reassuring smile, his hands on her hips, holding her in place and keeping still to give Roman the time he needed to penetrate her cautiously.

She swallowed hard when she felt the tip of his cock pushing inside of her, very gentle and slow, taking his time to let her adjust to his size.

"That's right...just like that, don't tense up," he encouraged, guiding himself deeper inside, stopping when she held her breath only to continue when she was relaxed again.

"God..." he moaned out loud when he was fully embedded in her, loving the feeling of her tightness around his cock, almost making him cum on the spot. "Baby...you feel so good..."

Dean tried his best not to climax the moment Roman was inside of her, her walls clenching and squeezing around him, making her even tighter.

"Move," she surprisingly said after a few more moments, the feeling of being so filled overwhelming her.

Yes, it hurt. It felt strange and she couldn't suppress the burning feeling that was cursing through her body. But she wanted this now. She was dripping wet, her body as relaxed as possible, ready for some action.

It took Dean and Roman a few minutes to find a steady rhythm, one of them plunging inside of her while the other pulled out again, making her lose her mind.

The way she moaned and screamed their names, encouraging them to go harder and faster on her was sign enough for them to know that she liked this. She enjoyed it, not getting enough of them.

Dean's movement were frantic now, losing the steady rhythm they had been in for the last couple of minutes, his breath shallow.

"I'm about to cum...I can't hold back any longer," he panted, his hands know kneading her breasts while Roman held her hips in place with his hands.

"Me neither," Roman breathed, increasing the pace and slamming into her powerfully now. "Cum with us, baby. Come on."

Dean moved one of his hands between their bodies, furiously rubbing her clit to stimulate her even further, kissing her feverishly when her whole body started shaking.

"Oh God...fuck...don't stop...," she suddenly screamed, her orgasm unexpectedly washing over her just a few moments later, the tightening of her walls not only putting Dean but also Roman over the edge, both of them groaning out loud, thrusting into her a few more times before emptying themselves into her completely.

They stood still for what felt like an eternity, loving the feeling of being so close to each other and enjoying the high they were still feeling.

"Happy birthday," Dean and Roman said simultaneously, making her giggle.

Now that was one hell of a birthday present. The best one she'd had so far, that was for sure.


End file.
